The Perfect Not so Perfect Life
by lovingghim
Summary: iMade this story for fun and its based on the book "Teenage Love Affair" iLove that book soo much man soo I had to make a part to. well I hope you like the story.   iAint trying to jock or copy off the book either soo have a good read     !


Well yall im back and with a new attitude! Laugh out loud. Well let me give you and update. Guess what yall...oh well forget it...I got accepted to the college I wanted to attend four years ago! Yay. Oh and me and malachi broke up. Phych! We still are together and better than ever this time. Now heres the update on my mom, she married Kenneth her wedding was soooo cute. They got married on the coast of myrtal beach, and when they kissed and all of the pretty birds flew up into the air. Oh and how about one of the birds caught onto Ms. Minnie's wig and ran away with it. Man I tell you i was trying so hard not to laugh, but I just couldn't because her face was mixed with a pig and a chipmunk, it was too funny. But heres the update on Hadiah. She is 15 now , and guess what you guys! She goes with Ahsa brother. Phyched you again. How about she goes with Malachi's brother Matthew. I think thats so cute.

Well now that I have given you all the updates on my family, lites get to my friends! Well Asha and Samaad had broken up about a month ago, because Asha found him in the bed with Staci. Malachi's ex-girlfriend. Man I hate that girl so much that I dont even want to talk about her. Just saying her name makes me throw up in my mouth. Ickk. Now Courtney. How about that fool tryna' say that he aint gay anymore. Bitch we all know you still gay you just tryna' front and hide it beacuse, the guys from delta university got you in the bathroom and, did it too you and it aint fell right so you tryna' say you aint gay. Laugh out loud! Oh and Ameen doesn't call me anymore, and plus on top of that his ass still in jail! That's good for his black ass. Well im on my way to meet Malachi, so im going to inform you on somemore thing a little bit later. But in the mean time im out here.

Well here I am sitting on my bed trying to figure out what I shoud were to the mall with my honey bun Malachi. I guess I could were my black flats, with my black coogi shirt, and a coogi skirt, and some pink accessories. Then I took a shower, put my clothes on and was on my way. As soon as I got to Malachi's house he was on the front porch wating for me then whenhe saw the black lamborghini reventon he brought me a year ago. He came off the porch running and he had something in his hand I just couldn't put meh finger on it, it kind of look like a peice of paper and a box. When he got in the car he was cheesing hard as a bitch. Then he gave me a kiss and we were on our way. We got to the mall and he took a look at me and said "Damn girl you look sexier than the last time I saw you yesterday." Malachi said.

"Well thank you baby I do the best for you!" I said cheesing really hard.

"You doing a good ass job at it to boo." Malachi stated

"Awwl, bookie." I said while enjoying this moment.

Well as you can see Malachi is being a little bit unusual at that moment and im getting scared. As soon as we finished buying all the stuff we wanted, Malachi asked me was I hungry so I said yes. Soo he took me to this resturant called "_Lashae' Foodz_." We ordered our food and then ate. When I finished my bowl of salad Malachi slid over closer to me in the booth. Then when he looked at me with his dreamy guy look I knew something was up. Then Malachi gave me the little note thingy the same one I saw him put in his pocket when we were about to come to the mall. So I picked up the note and guess what it read... "_Will Youu Marry Me ?Circle Yes or No."_ then all of a sudden my mouth dropped, and when I looked back at him he had a ring box wide open, with a big ring inside it then I finnaly said... "Oh my god Malachi, YES ! -paused for a minute- YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" Then he looked up at me stood up and said "Come with me I have something for you." he said with a smile. We got in the car he put a blind fold on me and we started to drive down the rode. Then about 20 minutes later we stopped. He took the blind fold off and told me took look out the window. And guess what I saw. "Malachi you didnt." I said in shock.

"Yes yes, I did!"

"Oh my god baby you brought me a ring new thing and now a house, oh my god im soo glad your mine and not anyone elses fiancé! Oooooh Malachi I love you!"


End file.
